


Daisy the Flower Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flower Girl - Freeform, Gen, Invitations, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney is getting married and his favorite niece is the flower girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy the Flower Girl

Daisy and Phil are sitting at the dining table and having breakfast. At that moment Clint comes in with the newspaper and the mail. He has an excited expression on his face, He sits down and starts to tell them.

Clint says, "Guess what ?"

Phil says, "What ?"

Clint says, "Barney is getting married. here is the invitation."

Phil says, "So he finally popped the question. I like Laura. She is good for your brother."

Clint says, "She is. Daisy, they want you to be the flower girl."

The 7 year old gave an excited sequel.

Daisy asks, "When are they getting married, Papa ?"

Clint says, "In June, that's around 3 months later. I'm Barney's best man. Daisy you have to go when Laura goes dress shopping."

Phil says, "Well, I'll RSVP. And also congratulate them."


End file.
